


If Only

by JadeSphera



Series: Nights Out and Other Leisure Moments [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Buried Feelings, F/M, drunk honesty, friends always help out, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: A good friend's innocent gesture can sometimes give you the most unexpected revelations.A very short L/M Fic.Written for a 500-word, all dialogue challenge.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Nights Out and Other Leisure Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	If Only

**Author's Note:**

> A L/M One-Shot.  
> Takes place in the Legends Universe.
> 
> This is the answer to the Challenge posted at the Jedi Council Forums.  
> OTP Challenge #15: "Things You Said": All-Dialogue Minifics.  
> I chose: Prompt 11. Things you said when you were drunk.
> 
> Rules:  
> 1\. Choose one of the given prompts.  
> 2\. All-dialogue.  
> 3\. 500 words or fewer.
> 
> No description, only dialogue... and only 500 words long! Those who have read some of my other stories will understand why this was really hard for me to write LOL!
> 
> My most warm thanks to WarmNyota_SweetAyesha for proofreading this story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this short Fic.

* * *

**If Only**

“Mara, just put one foot in front of the other. We’re almost there.”

“My legs are not obeying my brain.”

“OK. I’ll carry you. Just don’t be mad at me for it.”

“…ou’re such a ...ood frien… Fa…m…oy.”

“Mara, you’re slurring. I can’t understand what you’re saying.”

“I said that you’re a good friend.”

“That’s new. How much did you have to drink?”

“Just until Dankin dropped unconscious.”

“I can tell that required a lot of drinking. And it was an outright victory, I assume.”

“You bet it was! That nerf will never dare to challenge me again, ever!”

“I’m sure he won’t.”

“You are so hot and handsome, Farmboy… Have I ever told you that?”

“Humm… No. Never. Most things you’ve said to me have been more under the lines of ‘I want to kill you or vape you where you stand’.”

“Well, you’re a _very_ handsome man… And tonight, I’m really in the mood for some action, if you get my meaning.”

“Mara?”

“I like that bewildered look in your eyes. Just like a reekcat being caught stealing the last piece of nerf stake off the counter.”

“Don’t laugh! All that booze is making you say things! I hate it that I don’t know if your pulling my leg or being blatantly honest.”

“Well, stay and find out.”

“As much as utterly _tempting_ your offer is, I think it will be best for both of us if I only drop you at your place and be on my way.”

“My place? It’s taking you long enough to get us there.”

“We’ve just arrived. Can you stand? Give me your hand, I need your palm to open the door.”

“I’m dizzy.”

“I’ll come with you to the bedroom, just to make sure you make it there. Take one step, I’ll lead you by the arm. Slow and easy… Watch the walls.”

“Farmboy, I have unresolved business with you.”

“You’re drunk Mara, you’re not thinking straight.”

“Just kiss me already, Luke.”

“Not like this. And don’t look at me like that, please.”

“Have it your way then! And let go of my arm. There, I’m all safe in bed now… I don’t need you! Let me sleep.”

“Why are you always so angry at me?”

“Because you make me feel _things_!”

“Please, turn and look at me.”

“Go away Skywalker!”

“I’ll go. Probably you won’t remember any of this in the morning; but the truth is that I have cared about you since the day we met. You’re incredibly intelligent, you always play fair, you are strong and independent, loyal to the end of infinite… You are so much more from what you let others see. You are amazing! You’re an absolutely beautiful woman and I would love to have sex with you, I mean the Force knows I really want to, but… Mara? _Are you snoring?_ ”

“No… mmmrboy… gho… waay.”

“My dearest Mara… I could hear you snore every night for the rest of my days.”

“Mmhummm…”

“If only.”

_The End._


End file.
